Neige en Septembre
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Et si Elsa était arrivée à Storybrooke avant qu'Emma n'y finisse ? Et si Elsa avait été là avant que la malédiction soit brisée ? C'est en plein milieu d'un mois de Septembre tout à fait normal, durant l'école, quand il commencera à neiger... Fluffy OS.


Comme indiqué dans le résumé, cette fanfiction appelée _"Snow in September"_ était à l'origine Anglaise, et avec la permission de son auteur **Fireflower815 **j'ai donc pu la traduire. Voilà.

J'espere donc que ça vous plaira comme ça m'a plu. L'idée m'a séduite, c'était bien fait, tout ça tout ça. Mais ça vous le verrez par vous-même et vous m'en direz des nouvelles par une petite review pour une pauvre petite traductrice qui vient de traduire quand même son premier OS ;-;

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Neige en Septembre**

C'était l'une de ces longues et chaudes journées de Septembre à l'école de Storybrooke. Même si les étudiants, dans leur uniforme noir dont le col les démangeait, étaient assis sagement à leur bureau, chacun d'entre eux jetaient un regard par la grande fenêtre de la classe.

"Les enfants, concentrez-vous !" leur rappela fermement, mais sans méchanceté Mary Margaret. Alors que les enfants baissèrent la tête d'un air penaud et retournaient à leurs feuilles de travail, elle soupira profondément. Elle savait que c'était dur pour eux de devoir travailler en un si beau jour, mais l'école avait des règles bien strictes. Mais si Mary Margaret ne les avait pas rencontré, elle aurait sûrement perdu son job. Et que ce serait-il passé après ? Storybrooke était une très petite ville, il n'y avait donc pas tellement d'opportunités pour un travail. Et, de plus, elle adorait ces enfants.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux brun situé dans les premiers rangs leva sa main, et avec un doux sourire Mary Margaret s'approcha de l'enfant, reconnaissante de cette distraction.

"Oui, Henry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda gentiment Mary Margaret. Henry cligna des yeux vers elle avec ses grands yeux chocolats, son visage rond empli d'innocence.

"Miss Blanchard, pouvons-nous aller dehors et jouer ?" demanda Henry plein d'espoir. Mary Margaret secoua tristement la tête, penchée en avant de telle manière qu'elle se trouvait face à face, yeux dans les yeux, avec le petit garçon.

"Je suis désolée, Henry, mais nous n'avons pas fini nos devoirs," répondit patiemment Mary Margaret. "Je sais que c'est une jolie journée-"

"Ça ne l'est pas," l'interrompit Henry.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ?'' Mary Margaret pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

"Ça n'est pas une jolie journée," répéta Henry, en indiquant la fenêtre. ''Regardez dehors !'' Ses sourcils froncés dans la confusion, Mary Margaret se tourna vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir le dernier soleil d'été qui accompagnait toujours le mois de Septembre.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle vit. Mary Margaret trébucha en arrière, tombant directement sur son bureau comme si elle haletait sous le choc. Parce que dehors... dehors... Il _neigeait_. Elle saisit les bords de son bureau pour pouvoir se soutenir, se frottant les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle voyait des choses ?Mais non. Quand elle cligna des yeux, c'était toujours là. Le paysage au-dehors avait été transformé en un réel monde merveilleux de l'hiver.

"C'est de la... neige," souffla Mary Margaret. Elle se senti gelée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Appeler la police ? Continuer sa leçon comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Appeler leur parents et leur demander de venir chercher leurs enfants à l'école ?

En fin de compte, cependant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Mary Margaret eut un large sourire comme si elle avait récupéré de son choc initial. Puis elle frappa dans ses mains une fois, demandant l'attention de la classe.

"Les enfants !" appela-t-elle. Ils la regardèrent attentivement, et Mary Margaret ressenti une point de bonheur survenir en elle.

"Posez vos livres," dit-elle joyeusement. "Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui nous aurons droit à un petit extra pour la récréation !" L'air se rempli alors instantanément de sons de claquement de classeurs se refermant et de stylos tombant par-terre, les enfants applaudirent avec excitation, sautèrent de leur sièges, et coururent à la porte.

Seul Henry resta assit sur son siège, restant là à regarder les cascades de flocons de neige tandis que les autres se ruaient dehors dans des cris enthousiasmés.

"Henry, est-ce que ça va ?'' Mary Margaret demanda-t-elle, préoccupée. Henry lui sourit.

"Oui... c'est juste que, j'ai cru avoir vu une femme dehors. Entrain de faire de la neige,'' expliqua timidement Henry.

"Tu veux dire comme de la magie ?'' demanda Mary Margaret en le taquinant, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur l'une des chaises que les enfants avaient abandonnés dans leur course folle vers l'extérieur.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être," Henry secoua sa tête, tirant quelque chose hors de son sac. Il le posa à plat sur son bureau, et Mary Margaret tendit le cou pour lire le titre. Parce que c'était, en fait, un livre.

"Il était une fois,'' lu-t-elle. "Hé, ce n'est pas livre que je t'ai donné ? Est-ce que tu aimes les histoires ?''

"Si," confirma Henry. "Sauf que ce ne sont juste que des histoires. Chaque conte dans ce livre est réellement arrivé. Chaque personnes dans Storybrooke est un personnage de ce livre, mais elles ne le savaient pas." Mary Margaret sourit gentiment, mais bien tristement Elle ne voulait pas détruire l'extraordinaire imagination de Henry, même si elle savait que les contes de fées qui étaient dans ce livre ne pouvaient pas être réels. Ce n'était que... des contes de fée.

"Qui suis-je, donc ?'' demanda-t-elle, jouant le jeu.

"Tu es Blanche Neige,'' expliqua-t-il. Mary Margaret eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit garçon qui la regardait en ce moment-même croyait qu'elle était Blanche Neige ? C'était touchant, même si cette manière de penser pourrait causer des troubles à Henry dans sa vie, plus tard.

''Bon, d'accord. Et donc, quel genre de princesse pourrait créer une tempête de neige ?'' demanda-t-elle, ludique.

"Je ne sais pas,'' dit Henry pensivement en tournant les pages de son livre. ''Une princesse qui est fière de ce qu'elle est, probablement. Une princesse qui n'a pas besoin d'être secourue. Je parie qu'elle est incroyable !''

''Je le crois aussi.'' convenu Mary Margaret, se levant et ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux de Henry. ''Maintenant, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dehors et jouer avec les autres enfants. Peut-être que trouveras enfin la princesse des glaces."

"D'accord," dit joyeusement Henry. Il fourra le gros livre brun dans son sac de livres, tirant sur sa verste noire avant de se ruer vers la porte. Mary Margaret le regarda partir avec un sourire.

Mais au dernier moment, Henry hésita et retourna la voir.

"Aller, Miss Blanchard,'' dit-il suppliant. "Venez jouer avec nous !''

"Je ne sais pas,'' Elle prit une pause, incertaine. '' J'ai des feuilles à noter...''

"C'est une tempête de neige en Septembre !'' s'exclama Henry. ''Le principal ne vous licenciera pas pour des problèmes météorologiques !''

"Henry, j'ai du travail à faire," dit fermement Mary Margaret, en rejoignant à grandes enjambées son bureau. Elle commença à fouiller dans une liasse de papiers. Le visage d'Henry se grisa, et pendant un moment il ressembla à un pauvre petit chiot perdu. Puis, encore une fois, son visage s'illumina et un sourire sournois traversa son innocent visage.

"Miss Blanchard," dit-il.

"Oui, Henry ?" Elle leva la tête de sa pile de feuilles.

"Voulez-vous faire un bonhomme de neige ?'' suggéra Henry. Elle sourit à ces mots, reposant les papiers sur son bureau une fois de plus.

"Hé bien... Je suppose que je peux..." dit-elle finalement.

"Ouaiiis !'' cria Henry, se glissant hors de la salle. Avec un soupire exaspéré, Mary Margaret le suivit vers l'aire de jeu.

C'était l'heure de faire un bonhomme de neige.


End file.
